The invention relates to a method for providing media content in an automobile. Furthermore, the invention relates to a system for providing media content in an automobile.
Such a method and system are known from DE 10 2010 006 282 A1. According to the method disclosed therein, a user query is captured by an input device of an automobile, after which a plurality of sources are searched for data corresponding to the user query and then the search results associated with the data found are displayed by a display device of the automobile.
DE 10 2007 037 735 A1 shows a system for providing and presenting media content in an automobile, wherein data provided on a home server can be displayed by a display device within the automobile.
DE 10 2010 029 931 A1 shows a method in which vehicle data are interchanged with a server.
DE 10 2010 039 440 A1 shows a control unit for a vehicle, which control unit is connected to a network of the vehicle, wherein at least one output unit is provided that is connected to the network, wherein the control unit provides a service for using the at least one output unit.
DE 10 2011 113 052 A1 shows a method in which text data provided by an Internet service are converted into corresponding voice data in the vehicle and are then output audibly.
DE 10 2011 106 295 A1 shows a method for the bidirectional transmission of data between motor vehicles and a service provider for the purpose of interchanging traffic information.
The progressive networking of motor vehicles to their environment and the constantly rising number of sources on the Internet have seen user provided with a continually growing range of online services in vehicles. This results in increased complexity from the point of view of the user, which can lead to possible overtaxing or distraction of the driver.